Scenario (Ending)
Scenario es el decimoquinto ending de la serie Naruto que va desde el episodio 203 hasta el episodio 220 los cuales son episodios de la saga de relleno y fue realizada por la banda japonesa Saboten. Fue el último ending de la primera parte del anime. Sinopsis El inicio muestra a Naruto solo en un prado cuando está anocheciendo sujetando el protector frontal de Sasuke con el símbolo de Konoha tachado. A continuación aparece el Equipo Kakashi y empiezan aparecer grupos de tres personas (Iruka, Jiraiya y Kakashi) y así cinco grupos más y después aparece Naruto corriendo por el prado, para y finalmente sonríe. Letra Romaji= Sabita kokoro no tobira no kagi wa itsumo chikaku de waratte iru kara katachi no nai yorokobi wo mitsuketai kara dakeruketeyuku yami no ame ga futte mo kotoba ni naranai kono ooki na yume wa kanaete miseru, kizu ga fukaku nattemo shin jitsuzukete ima no bokura wa dakara, me wo sorasazu, hashiri tsuzuketeraru itsumademo kawaru kotononai omoi mo, mijukuna tenshi wa ima mo sagashite iru moshimo mirari ni, hikari ga nai no ni wa totemo, kaete miseru, subete no omoide terasu yo, massugu kitto kaze wa bokura no kokoro wo tameshite iru daro chotto kokoro no naka de kono hira wo mimi ni shiteta kitto kimi wa namida no kotae wo sagashiterundarou zutto yume no chikaku de kotae wo tsukande matteru sabita kokoro no tobira no kagi wa itsumo chikaku de waratte iru kara daremoga wasurete nakushita scenario wa, Yume no kotae wo nokoshitamama madowaseteru omoide ni wa mada dekinai, namida wo ja wa denai, sameta yoru no uta wa kieta, boku wa hoshi ni naru kitto kaze wa bokura no kokoro wo tameshite iru daro chotto kono yonaka de kono hira wo mimi ni shiteta kitto kimi wa namida no kotae wo sagashiterundarou zutto yume no chikaku de utae wo tsukande matteru kara sabita kokoro no tobira no kagi wa itsumo chikaku de waratte iru kara donna chikara mo toukuna yoru mo kimi no kokoro wa utatte iru kara |-| Kanji= サビた心の扉の鍵は いつも近くで笑っているから 形の無い喜びを見つけたいから かけぬけて行く槍の雨が降っても 言葉にならないこの大きな夢を 叶えてみせる傷が深くなっても 信じ続けて今の僕等はあるから 目をそらさず走り続けてやる いつまでも変わることのない思いを 未熟な天使は今も捜している もしも未来に光が無いと言われても 変えてみせる全ての思いで照らすよ 今すぐ きっと風は僕らの心を試しているんだろう そっと心の中で手のひらを握りしめた きっと君は涙の答えを探しているんだろう ずっと夢は近くで答えをつかんで待ってる サビた心の扉の鍵は いつも近くで笑っているから 誰もが忘れてなくしたシナリオは 夢の答えを残したまま色あせてる 思い出にはまだ出来ない 泣き顔じゃ終われない 冷めた夜の歌は消えた 僕は星になる きっと風は僕らの心を試しているんだろう そっと心の中で手のひらを握りしめた きっと君は涙の答えを探しているんだろう ずっと夢は近くで答えを掴んで待ってるから サビた心の扉の鍵は いつも近くで笑っているから どんな力もどのうたよりも君の心は光っているから |-| Español= La llave para, mi corazón oxidado, está simpre cerca, ¡de alguien que ríe! Quiero encontrar una felicidad sin forma. Incluso si abriéndola,una lluvia de oscuridad empieza a caer. Este enorme sueño que no puede ser expresado. Te lo juro,incluso si profundizas en mis heridas. Cree en nosotros,porque entonces nosotros podremos seguir hablando sin mirar a lo lejos. Si un día te das cuenta de que no hay luz en tu vida yo cambiaré eso,y te iluminaré, todos tus recuerdos,directamente. Apuesto a que Dios está probando nuestros corazones, si alguien en este mundo consigue brevemente que tu oído le escuche, apuesto a que tú estarás intentanto escuchar mi canción. Yo estaré siempre esperando cerca de tus sueños para enterarme de tu canción. La llave para, mi corazón oxidado, está siempre cerca, ¡de alguien que ríe! |-| Español Completa= La llave de mi corazón oxidado La tiene la persona que siempre me hace sonreír Quiero encontrar una felicidad sin forma alguna Aunque si la encuentro, caiga una lluvia de oscuridad Voy a probar, que este gran sueño que tengo Y no puede ser convertido en palabras puede ser cumplido, Aunque haga más profundas mis heridas. Creé en nosotros porque así, podremos seguir hablando sin apartar la mirada. Si un día ves que no hay luz en tu vida, lo cambiaré y lo iluminaré. Los sentimientos que tengo no cambiarán Incluso ahora, un inesperado ángel los está buscando. Incluso si dicen que no hay luz en el futuro, Te probaré que los sentimientos de todos pueden cambiar y brillar Seguramente el viento está buscando poner a prueba nuestros corazones. Suavemente nos unimos en el interior de nuestros corazones. Seguramente, estás buscando la razón de tus lágrimas. Porque un sueño siempre está cerca de ti, sosteniendo esa razón y esperando por ti. La llave de mi corazón oxidado La tiene la persona que siempre me hace sonreír El escenario perdido que todos olvidaron. Se irá desvaneciendo, como un sueño olvidado. En mis recuerdos, aún no puedo... Terminar con la cara triste La noche cantando,desapareciendo está Y me vuelvo una estrella. Seguramente el viento está buscando poner a prueba nuestros corazones. Suavemente nos unimos en el interior de nuestros corazones. Seguramente, estás buscando la razón de tus lágrimas. Porque un sueño siempre está cerca de ti, sosteniendo esa razón y esperando por ti. La llave de mi corazón oxidado La tiene la persona que siempre me hace sonreír Debido a que su corazón brilla con más fuerza Que el poder de cualquier canción. |-| Inglés= The key to my rusted heart Is always near me, smiling Because I want to find a joy that has no shape I'll even run through the spears of falling rain I'll prove that this huge dream I have, that I cannot turn into words Can be fulfilled, even if my wounds are deepened I can continue believing, because the present us are here I don't avert my gaze and keep running on These feelings that I have won't ever change Even now, an inexperienced angel is searching Even if they say that there is no light in the future I'll prove to you that can change by everyone's feelings shining upon it, right now Surely the wind tests our hearts Softly we held that inside of our hearts Surely you are searching for the reason for your tears A dream is always close to you, holding that reason and waiting for you The key to my rusted heart Is always near me, smiling The lost scenario that everyone forgot Is still faded with the reason in that forgotten dream In my memories, it still can't End with a sad face The subsiding song of the night vanished And I become a star Surely the wind tests our hearts Softly we held that inside of our hearts Surely you are searching for the reason for your tears Because a dream is always close to you, holding that reason and waiting for you The key to my rusted heart Is always near me, smiling Because your heart shines more strongly Than any power and any song. Personajes Según van apareciendo: *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake *Jiraiya *Iruka Umino *Chōji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Shikamaru Nara *Tenten *Rock Lee *Neji Hyūga *Kiba Inuzuka *Hinata Hyūga *Shino Aburame *Gaara *Temari *Kankurō Video thumb|center|600 px Video Original thumb|center|600 px Curiosidades *Se puede apreciar todo el cuerpo excepto el rostro de Naruto cómo será en Shippūden. *Existe otra versión de este tema que es interpretada por el seiyū Noriaki Sugiyama. en:Scenario Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Endings